


Speechless

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Disabilities, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cards Against Humanity, Coffee Mention, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Jealous of those in a relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Parties, Roman has mild prosopagnosia/face blindness, Somebody please help this man, Virgil is mute, alcohol mention, and he will get one, eventually, jealousness, wow that's a lot of alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman spent his entire life thinking he didn't have a soulmate, that was until he met a boy who didn't say a word...The sudden realisation of their fate left both of them Speechless.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Soulmateless

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter - Angst I guess, Jealousness, Being single and lonely,

Soulless? Soulmateless? Whatever...

The point was that Roman didn't have one. Not one, nothing, nobody - nil. According to every dumb book Logan had given him, every article online - everyone had a Soulmate. How would you go about finding them? 

Simple! The first thing they ever say to you will show up on your non-dominant hand. And yet, every time that he looked at his right - nothing. Just pure unmarked skin.

Life isn't fair, you say? Well, no shit!

Look at Remus and Logan, swooning over eachother while Roman threw his life away, single and endlessly mixing drinks. Roman was happy for them, no really, he was! It's just, really, fate? Of all the people to screw over and give no soulmate two - it was him?

He hated himself for wishing such a thing, but couldn't've fate have a least picked Remus? They'd honestly been surprised when he and Logan ended up together - everyone just kind of assumed that he wasn't compatible with anyone. And they assumed rightfully so!

Except not really; as gross as Remus was, he wouldn't wish eternal loneliness on his own brother - would he?

Whatever, none of that mattered right now. Had he really just monologued to himself in front of the mirror? He's got work to be doing! Roman sped out the bathroom and half-ran, half-fell down the stairs - picking up a coat along the way.

The café wasn't far, so he could walk. He just needed to make sure he left early so he'd be there on time.

After what seemed like hours of walking, though was probably no more than twenty minutes max, he'd finally arrived on the quaint little street that he knew very well. Another moment and he was standing in front of the little coffee shop he'd called his workplace since ages. They weren't open just yet, just setting up.

He learned on the glass door to open it and stepped through to behind the counter. There was someone else behind the front, holding a mop and bucket. They had honey blond hair with curls and a pale blue t-shirt.

"Hiya, Roman!" He waved.

Roman recognised the familiar voice, "Oh, Hello Patton."

Patton gave him a big cheery grin. Adorable! No wonder he got Janus padding after him. The two were a good match aswell, Something nobody thought would happen. He just guessed Soulmates clicked like that, even if you wouldn't expect them to.

Too bad he didn't have one.

He dragged himself over to the front counter, his other coworker was out at the front, turning the sign form closed to open. A moment later, they were back at their usually spot.

It wasn't long before people gradually began filing in, everyone eager to get themselves a morning coffee it seems. Though nobody familiar just yet.

Then he walked in.

As usual, Roman wasn't sure if this was a regular or a newbie, he'd always had trouble recognising people. Not that he really knew any of them beyond first names and their usuals. Whoever this was, anyway, was hella pretty. Dark brown hair, with tips dyed warm lavender. Hazel eyes. Dark black eyeshadow.

Roman, trying to not act like he thought this random customer was kinda cute, put on his fake customer voice, "Hello Sir, What interests you today?"

He said nothing.

For a moment, he wondered if he hadn't heard him. Then the customer started to make hand gestures, and Roman put two and two together. 

"Sorry, sir! One moment." He nodded and Roman spun around, "Patton!"

His coworker spun around, still holding onto one of those bags of milk. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"You know sign language, right? Can you assist me with this one order?" 

"Oh, sure!" He dropped everything he was doing and strolled up to the register. Roman felt a twinge of guilt as the customer signed and Patton nodded sweetly. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't help, he simply didn't know ASL, but that didn't make him feel any less upset with himself.

Patton finished and gave Roman a thumbs up, signalling to continue. Hours went by, the same boring routine, until about mid morning, when most had left for work or school.

His mind was still fixed on that boy from earlier somehow. Dangit! Why couldn't he stop thinking about them? It's just some kid who likes coffee. That beautiful shiny skin; those warm hazel eyes with a ring of green around the pupil.

It wasn't distracting him from his work nesscessarily, not that anyone was around, but that didn't make it any less anyone that whenever he paused for even a second, he'd be somewhere else. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? Nobody gets crushes that quickly, not even in bad fanfiction written by fourteen year olds. And who fantasies about somebody they saw once anyway? That's creepy as heck!

At some point the sun had gone down, always did super early here in the winter. The shop was completely empty other than him, Patton and Remy, who was still chilling in the back sipping. Did he not have to sleep? At all?

Whatever. That kid probably already had a Soulmate anyway, there no hope for him.

Unless...

No. Not a chance. Not even one.

Roman would just have to accept that the universe would leave him forever alone. Why was that such a big deal to him anyway? Why did that make him so upset?

There's plenty of people who go their entire lives single, and yet he's standing there in a coffee shop, wearing a dumb looking apron, crying about it.

How could he be so entitled?

"Hey Babe! You alright over there?" He wondered for a moment why anyone would call him that, before realising it was just Remy. He was pretty Remy had called everyone babe at some point.

"Yeah." Roman replied, hoping that his acting experience would hide his uneasy tone.

Remy either didn't notice or just didn't care, typical Remy.

Thanks for reminding him yet again how he'll be forever alone.

Thanks, I hate it.


	2. Cards against humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for: Angst, Parties, Semi-graphic descriptions of Headaches, Alcohol, Sexual Jokes (They Play Cards Against Humanity if you couldn't tell)

It was the next day.

Roman almost got ready for the repetitive mundane days at the coffee shop, before the checked his phone. Oh wait, it's Saturday! Finally! A break! He leapt back onto his bed, an excuse to sleep the day away or just check his phone. Whichever he felt more like, really.

Though something made him feel weird inside. His stomach twisted and turned and his head felt fuzzy. He was thinking about that boy again, wasn't he? Ridiculous, honestly, he couldn't even really remember what he looked like. But, if he knew anything, he knew he was beautiful.

He must've been sitting there thinking to himself for hours upon hours. Imagining another world, a world where he sparred with dragon witches to save a lonely boy stuck in a tower. Whom he would save for the dastardly sourcerer and escape from the tower with. Whom he would eventually wed on a warm summer evening with everyone's friends and family there to watch. All his hopes and dreams, fulfilled. Damnit, this was getting really, really creepy.

Bzzt!

What was that?

He checked his phone. Remus had texted him. Great... What did he want? Roman glanced at the text and read it out loud, "hey idit party at my place"

Spelling mistakes, and no Capitalization or Punctuation - in true Remus fashion. He texted back, "No."

'awwwww cmon bro'

Then a few seconds later...

'we got drinks'

Roman sighed even though he knew for well Remus wouldn't hear him, eventually texting back 'fine'. Normally he'd be one for Parties, but he just wasn't feeling it today. It wasn't even the drinks that won him over, just a weird icky feeling a the thought of people he knows; family, friends, co-workers, heck even total strangers. And he wouldn't be there. That feeling make him feel all sorts of weird inside.

After a quick shower, and putting on 'fancy' clothes (Also known as slightly more expensive than what he'd usually wear), he more or less zoned out on the walk there. Probably a mistake, seeing as it was already dark, but whatever. Nothing bad happened anyway, so it's all good. Right? 

When he got there, he realised that, damn, Remus really do got a party going on up in here. Roman was pretty sure he'd only seen this many cars in once place in a parking lot before now. Some windows were open, others were shut with the curtains drawn, most had bright flashing lights in neon colours glowing inside. The thud of the bass rippling in the ground, even from all the way out here.

He knocked on the door, and what felt like just a millisecond later Remus flung the door open and dragged his brother inside. The bass was almost deafening. Hold up, what that Caramelldansen? Seriously? There were people everywhere, talking, waving drinks around, standing scarily in the corner or just kind of vibing. Colours were still flashing brightly and in every colour imaginable.

Roman felt like his brain was going to explode and drip out of his ears. His heard hurt, his ears felt numb. Ugh! He should've never came here! What an idiot he was for not just ignoring those texts and going back to sleep? He simply wandered around, only drinking water. Not touching any snacks or alcohol just yet. At some point he'd found himself around the back, where the porch was giving off a warm amber glow. A group of people were huddled around the picnic table, talking and laughing.

One turned around, whom Roman recognised as his brother and the party's host. "Hey Idiot!" Remus yelled at him, "Come play Cards Against Humanity with us!"

Eh, it's not like he's already doing anything at that party anyway. He sits down at the round picnic table and gets a stack of white cards thrown at him. 

"Alright!" Remus announced, "Remy! It's your turn to be the Card Czar!"

A couple people who knew the game well gave him a bit of a funny look. Remy picked up the card and Roman could see his shock even behind those glasses (why was he wearing them so late anyway?). "Hey there, young scientists! Put on your Labcoats and Strap on your safety goggles, because today we're learning about, blank!"

Roman looked through the set of cards, apparently he was supposed to be looking for the funniest one. He set his eyes on 'All this liquid in my mouth'. Everyone always commented on how dirty of a mind Remus had, but everyone forgot he could do the same, he just learned how to shut up at a young age.

He didn't win that round. The next person read the card, and instead of reading it aloud, simply placed on the table for everyone to read.

"I got 99 problems but, blank, ain't one!" Remus echoed from the printed card.

However, Roman could barely hear him. He found himself staring at the person who's turn it was. Was he... Could he...? Something felt eerily familiar about him, could he be that beautiful boy he'd met the day before? That purple-dyed hair, those warm brown eyes with a ring of green around the pupil, then it hit him...

The Makeup! He'd seen that thick black eyeshadow, plastered under the eyes to make them look sunken in. He'd never seen anyone wear makeup like that before, except until yesterday. Even if he couldn't picture the face he saw in the coffee shop, he knew it had to be him. It must be!

The rest of the game he only spent half-paying attention, the other half he was trying not to stare or seem annoying. Seriously, big dumb idiot, staring is rude.

After Cards Against Humanity ended, and most of the guests had left (mostly through Uber, he was guessing), he worked up the courage to ask. "W-w-who was that?"

"Who? Virgie?" Remus replied.

"I... Think?" Roman replied, then described the boy best he could. Easier than describing most people, but still difficult without knowing if his mental image of his face was accurate.

"Yeah that's Virgie!" Remus explained, "He moved in down the block a week ago, why you ask?"  
Roman didn't feel like he could reply, his throat tightened. Remus seemed to notice, "Oooooh! Somebody's got a crush on Virgil eh?"

"What, no?"

"Ah, don't sweat it bro, I'll keep ya secret!" Remus said back.

Virgil. So that's who it was, the man he couldn't stop thinking about. They'll meet again, perhaps he feels the same way?  
Not likely though, he probably already has a soulmate and Roman doesn't, he's destined to be alone.

He sighed, defeated.


End file.
